Trouble Brewing Wiki
Welcome to the Trouble Brewing Wiki A young woman with no direction in life is swept into a wild game of choosing the next ruler of the mythical realm. Trouble Brewing is a Visual Novel created with VN Maker and Live2D. The story contains some violence, suggestive content, and harsh language. It deals with mature themes such as polygamy, divorce, sexuality, and taxes. It has not yet been released. Updates *'1/29/2020' - Oops...forgot to update. Finished Chapter 5 for Katsuro and Goro's route. Did some major proofing on Osamu and Yuuto's routes. *'12/18/19' - Finished Chapter 4 for Goro, did some proofreading for Kichiro. *'12/07/19' - Finished chapter 3 for Goro's route. *'12/05/19' - Finished chapter 2 and half of Chapter 3 for Goro's Route. *'11/20/19' - Got through chapter 4 of Katsuro's route. Almost done with Chapter 2 on Goro's route. *'10/31/19' - Just doing some edits to Katsuro's chapters so far. I'm back at it! Finished my cosplay. I'm also working on art doll versions of Goro and Yuuto. Also taking a leather working course so I may redesign costumes AGAIN. It's okay though. I'm taking courses on doll making and sculpting. *'9/24/19' - Finished Chapter 3 for Katsuro. May need more meat to it though. Weirdly short. Ah wells. Started in on chapter 4. Almost done with cosplay. Then I can refocus on this. *'8/26/19' - Worked a little bit on Katsuro's route. Finished Chapter 2. Again, most of my time is focused on this cosplay. *'7/31/19' - Mostly just worked on editing routes and finished chapter 1 for Goro's route. I've been traveling a lot this month and started working on cosplay so that's where the time's gone. *'7/2/19' - Finished Chapter 2 on Katsuro's route. *'6/18/19' - Made some more progress on Katsuro's route. Nothing terribly surprising. *'6/4/19' - I've been doing minor edits to previous chapters the past month. Just finished up the first chapter for Katsuro's route and started in on Chapter 2. Also working out some thing on Goro's route. Made a crochet version of Kichiro as a bunny. *'4/29/19' - Planning some things for potential audio recording. It's been fun to think about and figure out. Also, I'm crocheting the animal versions of the major characters. Still writing Kat's and Goro's route. Also trying finally get some big picture plans together for the future of the project. *'4/7/19' - Started writing Katsuro's and Goro's route. Added some images to Katsuro's gallery. *'3/11/19' - Finished draft of Kichiro's route! Now we can get a start on Goro's route and Katsuro's route. *'2/20/19' - Finished chapter 7 for Kichiro's route. Only two more chapters to go. *'2/15/19' - Started writing Katsuro's route. Made edits to Osamu's route. Made some minor adjustments to sprite design. Lady Moriko is darker skinned to match her son. Human version of Yuuto is up. Updated Goro's sprite example with the most recent version. (Many corrections.) *'2/6/19' - Finished Kichiro's side chapter. *'2/3/19' - Finished Kichiro's 6th chapter. There are 11 chapters when including the optional side chapter...but I think I might bring it down to 10. Jiro's route also only has 10 including the side chapter so it's not unusual. Yuuto's turned out a bit longer I guess. :/ We'll see how the other ones go. :) *'1/24/19' - I've finished the first draft of Jiro's route! whoo-hoo! I'm about half-way through chapter 6 for Kichiro and I'll be starting up Katsuro's route. Yes...good writing progress. *'1/1/19' - Happy new year! Finished chapter 8 of Jiro's route...it was shorter than expected but still exciting. Also got some new fanart of Aki and did some clean up around the wiki. *'12/31/18' - Last update of this year. I've finished chapter 7 for Jiro and starting in on chapter 8. * Category:Browse Category:Cast Category:Story Category:Home